Guardian Angel
by Shrike Matriarch
Summary: What if Emma hadn't of gone through the wardrobe alone? What if she had been sent with someone else? Someone who helped her alter her seemingly concrete future. Someone who had a secret even darker than Emma could have ever imagined. (Rating May Change For Later Chapters.)


_**The Enchanted Forest**_

Prince Charming and his beloved Snow White had always believed in destiny and fate. They also always believed that good would always triumph over evil. Though right now they weren't so sure about that. The Evil Queen had made due on her promise. She had given them one day of total and complete bliss, but now when they truly wanted it they couldn't have it. They weren't getting their happily ever after, and that was exactly what Regina wanted. However, they refused to let Regina win and take it all.

Even though what they were about to do made them feel like she was. Though it wall the only way to make sure that the curse would end one day. They just wished there could be another way. Any other way than what they were about to do.

Snow looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms. Tears streaming down her perfect porcelain cheeks. Charming standing guard over the two like his life depended on it, which it did. He looked up and away from his wife when he heard the doors to their bedroom open. Charming was immediately ready to defend his family, only to see his best friend Florian and his wife Cinderella. Charming immediately frowned in worry once he saw who Cinderella was holding. Their two year old daughter, Elizabeth.

The young princess eyes cut into Charming's like twin sapphires. The intelligence and kindness still shocking him. "Florian what are you doing here?" Charming asked in a concerned voice. "And where are Michael and Cassandra?"

"They are safe in our kingdom, but Elizabeth is not. The Queen has made personal threats against Elizabeth because of her closeness with you two," Cinderella said in a pained voice. Immediately Charming frowned however, but his question was trumped by the sound of Snow's tired voice.

"Then why did you bring her here?"

Charming watched as Florian and Cinderella glanced at one another with pain burning in their eyes. "We heard you had a wardrobe that can take someone to a safer place. Is it true my friend? Can you take her to a safer place?" Florian asked desperation in his tone.

"Yes, but the portal can only take one man and we're going to send Emma through," Charming said with regret shining in his eyes. Especially when he saw the devastation on Cinderella's face.

"Please, please there has to be a way. You said one man, right? Well Emma and Elizabeth technically make up that," Cinderella said desperation burning in her tone. Charming stared at the normally strong and composed woman, however he realized he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at a mother desperate to save her child. Charming immediately remembered that he had been told that one man could go through, and as he stared at his best friend and his wife. Charming knew he had to try. If not for them than for Elizabeth and even Emma, because at least Emma doesn't have to go alone now.

He turned to his own wife who was staring at him with sadness. Snow then turned to look down at the bundle with pain in her eyes. Before she silently handed Emma over to him. He could see the devastation written clearly in his wife's eyes. Devastation that he knew would never leave. Not until they got Emma back. Charming then looked at the two other parents and nodded his head.

"Come on we don't have much time," Charming said rigidly, trying in vain not to cry. The trio left the room after Charming pressed a kiss to his wife's head. They went through the hallways until they reached Emma's nursery. Charming entered with the other two behind him. He saw the wardrobe and he quickly opened it. Gently placing Emma inside of it, before he turned to Florian and Cinderella. Cinderella was hugging Elizabeth tightly and whispering into her ear. The young girl looked confused but was nodding to her mother's words.

Cinderella put a beautifully carved locket around Elizabeth's neck before saying. "We will meet again little one. That I promise you, but until that day protect Emma and be the best friend and guardian that little girl could ever ask for. Alright?" Cinderella asked with tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks.

"Alright mommy, I promise," Elizabeth said softly which caused a broken sob to break forth from Cinderella's mouth. Florian had his eyes closed tightly, tears streaming down his face. Before he hugged Elizabeth tightly before gently pushing her towards Charming.

"Goodbye baby girl. We'll see each other again I promise," Florian said with a reassuring smile which Elizabeth returned.

Charming gently put Elizabeth into the wardrobe, praying silently that their plan would work. Before he closed it and locked it. After a couple moments with shaking hands he opened it.

Nothing.

There was nothing within the wardrobe. Their plan had worked, Charming turned his sad eyes towards his friends. To only see the same pain and devastation on their faces.

That's when they heard the distant booming, and the sound of a bell being rung.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Guardian Angel. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. This is just a prologue to see if you guys would want to continue reading it.**

 **Also, yes, this is obviously AU, with many of the characters altered slightly.**

 **I hope you all liked the first of, hopefully, many chapters.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**


End file.
